mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
School of Friendship/Gallery
Season eight School Daze - Part 1 School of Friendship window tower S8E1.png|From the start shines a window with two stars... School of Friendship decorative star S8E1.png School of Friendship flag waving S8E1.png Stone platforms rise out of the water S8E1.png Waterfall parting to reveal school entrance S8E1.png Exterior view of the School of Friendship S8E1.png School of Friendship inner lobby S8E1.png Twilight and friends in the School of Friendship S8E1.png School of Friendship doors about to open S8E1.png Twilight Sparkle starts addressing the students S8E1.png Prince Rutherford arrives at the school S8E1.png Spike notices Princess Ember S8E1.png Ponies and creatures together at the school S8E1.png Students singing "will we pass?" S8E1.png Yona looks up at Gallus flying overhead S8E1.png Twilight Sparkle flying to the living quarters S8E1.png Rainbow Dash teaching flying dynamics S8E1.png Pinkie Pie teaching party math S8E1.png Fluttershy teaching about animals S8E1.png Rarity teaching about fashion theory S8E1.png Applejack teaching about apples S8E1.png Students walk through the fountain square S8E1.png Night falls on the School of Friendship S8E1.png Students in the fountain square at morning S8E1.png Rainbow Dash teaching about trust falls S8E1.png Pinkie Pie teaching with her party cannon S8E1.png Fluttershy teaching with her animals S8E1.png Rarity teaching students about dresses S8E1.png Applejack demonstrates applebucking S8E1.png Students walk through the hall exhausted S8E1.png Ponies complaining in Twilight's office S8E1.png Twilight and Starlight in the fountain square S8E1.png Friends and Family Day at the School of Friendship S8E1.png Neighsay sealing the school in chains S8E1.png School of Friendship entrance is sealed S8E1.png School Daze - Part 2 Castle of Friendship and School of Friendship S8E2.png Twilight "already tried to cheer me up" S8E2.png Lower exterior view of School of Friendship S8E2.png Mane Six and students return to the school S8E2.png Race leaders appear before the students S8E2.png Chancellor Neighsay exerting his authority S8E2.png One of the school's towers still destroyed S8E2.png Wide view of the School of Friendship S8E2.png Spike sings "all creatures great and small" S8E2.png School students listening to singing yaks S8E2.png Applejack's apple tree-growing class S8E2.png Smolder burns a dress in Rarity's class S8E2.png Gallus flying around the classroom S8E2.png Twilight glowing in front of her students S8E2.png Young Six in Fluttershy's kindness class S8E2.png School of Friendship flag blowing in the wind S8E2.png Starlight Glimmer counseling the students S8E2.png School of Friendship group photo S8E2.png Final shot of the School of Friendship S8E2.png The Maud Couple Castle and School of Friendship at early evening S8E3.png The Parent Map Exterior view of Castle of Friendship S8E8.png ''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Twilight and Spike leaving the castle MLPBGE.png Twilight's castle and school at Hearth's Warming MLPBGE.png Rainbow down the road from the castle MLPBGE.png Sun sets over Castle and School of Friendship MLPBGE.png Reindeer creating an aurora borealis MLPBGE.png Merchandise Twilight Sparkle Magical School of Friendship playset.jpg Twilight Sparkle Magical School of Friendship packaging.jpg Pinkie Pie Beats & Treats Magical Classroom playset.jpg Pinkie Pie Beats & Treats Magical Classroom packaging.jpg Miscellaneous Season 8 promo image - School of Friendship.jpg School of Friendship class photo official.jpg|Official class photo, with somecreature being a weisenheimer